The embodiments described herein relate generally to aircraft landing protocols. More specifically, the embodiments described herein relate to dynamically managing deployment of an aircraft landing protocol during flight.
All too often, in the final stages of landing an aerial vehicle, such as an aircraft, pilots become distracted and fail to deploy the landing gear. Such failure may cause a “gear up” or “belly” landing, which often results in substantial damage to the aircraft, and may cause serious injury or death. Sensor based systems, such as radar altimeters, have been implemented in landing gear configuration warning systems. However, these systems are typically expensive, and are therefore rarely used in small aircraft. Furthermore, many sensor based systems are operationally limited. For example, many sensor based systems are only capable of detecting an improper landing gear configuration within a relatively short distance above the ground, resulting in a very limited time window for the pilot(s) to take notice and react.